


危险的爱

by salinarain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: 新人特工Rey与犯罪组织卧底特工Kylo Ren之间的故事
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

英国NCA位于伦敦的总部，现在是半夜十一点，但整栋大楼似乎并没有和这座城市一起进入梦乡，总有探员在办公室进进出出。有的坐在电脑前查看大量监控，明天就要写报告给上级，即使再累，也要靠咖啡提神不让自己睡着；有的刚刚和线人接头完风风火火地跑回座位。和这一切相比，从Leia局长办公室内传来的争吵声就显得特别突兀。所有还在加班的探员都选择当作没听见。

“我说了！我不需要什么搭档！”Poe情绪激动的从转椅上坐起来，向眼前这位一直显得很优雅的女士大吼道。

Leia两手交叉抵在自己的下巴下，眉毛不可察觉的抖动了一下，看得出来，她是在压抑自己的怒气：“Poe，都两年了，作为一名资深的NCA探员，你应该懂得……”

“我不需要！OK？”Poe手臂在空气中用力挥舞着，“这和我以前的搭档无关！我更不想带什么新人！”

“Agent Dameron！！！”Leia再也受不了他那个暴脾气了，她站起身用手指用力敲着办公桌，这成功引起了Poe的注意并让他闭嘴，“你！现在给我回家去好好睡一觉！明天上午八点准时到我办公室报道！不论你愿不愿意！都给我接受这个事实！”说完Leia往门口一指，“Get out！”

第二天上午八点，Poe准时到Leia的办公室报道，经过六个小时的睡眠，他总算冷静一点了，局长执意要把新人推给他，他只能接受，只希望新人别拖后腿。

当Poe推开局长办公室的门时，发现那个新人已经到了，棕色的头发刚过肩头，端正地坐在Leia的对面。Poe在她旁边的空位子上坐下。

“Rey，这是Poe。Poe，这就是你的新搭档，Rey。”Leia简单的介绍了一下双方。

“你好，Agent Dameron，我叫Rey。”这个新人看起来非常年轻、漂亮、正直、有活力，“听局长说你是NCA最棒的探员，我想我有很多需要向你学习的地方，以后请多多指教。”说完，Rey向Poe伸出了右手。

Poe没有接话，只是礼貌性的伸手和她握了一下，弄得Rey有些尴尬。

“这是新的案子，现在派给你们两个。”Leia把手边的两个文件夹递给他们，“我们派出去的卧底最近发消息说有一个名叫First Order的组织在地下偷偷进行人口贩卖的活动，说是人口贩卖，其实是性奴隶的拍卖会，有钱人的业余爱好。希望你们能尽可能的搜集证据。今天晚上正好有一场拍卖，邀请函和时间地点卧底已经帮我们搞定了，其他需要你们来完成。”

“Yes！Madame！”

走出Leia的办公室后Poe抓起自己的外套，往外面走。

“我们去哪儿？”Rey紧跟着Poe生怕自己被对方给甩了。

“你有礼服吗？”Poe边走边问她。

“没有。”Rey摇了摇头，跟着Poe进了电梯。

“那就对了，我们现在要去把自己打扮成有钱人。”说着他带Rey穿过马路来到了总部大厦对面的百货商场，开始了任务之前的准备工作。

一个半小时后两人从商场大门出来，Rey手里多了个购物袋，而Poe手上直接拎着一套西装。

“你回家好好化个妆，弄一下头发，带个手拿包。我去租车公司租辆跑车。拍卖晚上七点开始，我们五点半在总部楼下集合。明白了吗？”Poe把西装甩到身后，一字一顿地对Rey说，像小学老师上课一样。

“明白了！”Rey点点头，指了指左边，示意自己回家的方向。

“很好！不要迟到！”最怕小女生一打扮起来没完没了忘了时间，希望Rey不是这样的人。

显然Poe的担心是多余的，当他开着白色兰博基尼停在总部楼下的时候，身着黑色礼服，把长发优雅地盘在脑后的Rey已经站在门口等他了，这让Poe对她的印象大为改观，起码说明她是个对人对事都很认真的人。

“很漂亮！”Poe下车为Rey打开副驾驶位置的车门。

“谢谢夸奖。”她双手拽着手拿包，小心翼翼地坐进车里，生怕把裙子刮坏。

Poe在驾驶座上坐定，系上安全带后打开了车内的储物格，把隐藏式对讲设备交给了Rey。两个人都带上耳机后各自取了代号开始测试通讯设备是否正常运作。

“棉尾巴棉尾巴，能听见吗？”Poe第一次喊的时候忍不住想笑。

“BB-8，收到！很清晰！”Rey瞪了自己的搭档一眼，你的代号也好不到哪里去。

确定一切Ok后Poe转动了车钥匙启动车子的引擎，朝拍卖会的地点赶去。一路上有点小堵，但Poe已经预留了堵车的时间，在等过红灯的间隙，他向Rey仔细解读了此次任务。

“首先，FO是跨国犯罪组织，我跟的几个案子都和他们有关。其次，我们这次任务只是收集证据，不要打草惊蛇，尽量在完全不暴露身份的情况下安全离开。虽然这次我们的卧底也在现场，但我们并不知道他是谁，所以万一出了意外，他也可能为了不暴露选择无视。”好不容易出了市区，兰博基尼跑的速度终于上去了，两个人在指定时间内赶到了在伦敦近郊的一座高级私人会所。

现场都是豪车美人，Poe借的这辆车反倒变成最普通的入门款了。门童拉开车门把Rey扶了下来，Poe顺手就把车钥匙扔给了他，示意他帮自己停好车。

原以为这种性奴隶的拍卖现场会是充满淫靡氛围的酒吧，但和想象的完全相反，会场布置的像是高级画作的拍卖品酒会，受邀的人并不多，只有一起出场相熟的人才能坐在一起，每一张圆桌旁围绕放着几张单人沙发，一共也就九张圆桌，这些桌子全部围着会所中间那个大舞台。舞台上有两根轨道，似乎拍卖品会沿着轨道从后台滑到前面。

“看来我们的卧底已经在FO里是比较厉害的人物了。”Rey找到写有他们名字的圆桌，坐下小声对Poe说。

“为什么这么说？”Poe拿了杯服务生端过来的鸡尾酒喝了一口。

“你看，现场查的那么严格，想伪造我们的身份和邀请函难度可不一般。”Rey小心地巡视着周围，据说卧底就在现场，到底是谁呢？

“你在找那个卧底？我劝你别白费劲。”Poe大致看了看，“如果真如你推测的那样，那那个人一定不会在这里抛头露面，也许在幕后呆着。”

Rey觉得他说的有道理，点了点头，她无意中把目光放到舞台前方，发现正对舞台那桌只坐了一个人，那个人很奇怪，穿着黑色长袍，带着让人看起来心生恐惧的面具，谁也看不清那人的表情。他一定很高，坐下后膝盖的位置已经超过大腿，他身体前倾，把双臂撑在自己的膝盖上。越是这样，越是让人好奇。

“那个戴面具的黑衣男子是谁？”Rey摒不住好奇心，问身边的Poe。

Poe抬头看了一眼，心里突然紧张起来：“他叫Kylo Ren，是组织二号人物。今天居然是他坐场，我们要更加小心了。”

“离开场还早，我去碰碰运气，看能不能搜集点证据。”Rey站起身准备离开圆桌沙发。

“小心点，有事马上联系我！”Poe望着她远去的背影，不禁担心了起来。

“我自有分寸。”Rey用通讯设备安抚了自己的搭档，朝舞台的另一侧走去。

当她路过Kylo Ren的位置时，对方碰巧在打电话，Rey意外地发现他的声音并不是人类的声音，而是透过某种变声器发出来的，听起来毫无感情可言。Kylo Ren居然小心谨慎到这个地步，着实令Rey感到吃惊，不知道这位组织二号人物是面目太恐怖了还是纯粹不想让人看见他真实的样子。

Rey希望是后者。


	2. Chapter 2

Rey穿着黑色亮片高跟鞋在会所里游走，从舞台前方慢慢行进到靠近后台的地方，摇曳扭动的腰肢再加上前凸后翘的好身材，根本让人无法想象到她的真实身份，宾客们都以为她是哪个有钱人家的千金小姐。但是她不和寻常的举动还是落在了Kylo Ren的眼中，美女加奇怪的举动，让他分分钟就猜到了对方恐怕是NCA的人。

NCA的几个老探员Kylo Ren都是认识的，这个漂亮的女孩一看就是新来的，即使穿着成熟的礼服长裙还刻意把头发盘了起来，但她浑身散发出青春的气息是怎么都遮不住的，这样的人，如果是今天的拍卖品，一定会拍出天价。Kylo心想幸好斯努克是派自己来看场，如果换作别人，恐怕这个女孩分分钟被拉到密室拷问了。

Rey发现后台边有个很隐秘的房间，时不时有人进出，门上装了门禁系统，看来里面藏着很重要的东西。

“BB-8，我在后台边上发现可疑房间，准备跟进去看看。”Rey微微低着头对着通讯设备说道。

“棉尾巴，注意不要打草惊蛇，发现不对立刻撤退！拍卖开始之前一定要回来！”Poe不放心地再次叮嘱道。

“OK！收到！”刚回复完毕就看到有人从房间里走出来，这种装门禁的门有个特点，开起来费力，但是关起来的时候很慢。走出来的人头也没回地离开，并没有注意到站在一边的Rey，Rey计算着门关上的时间，然后在快要锁上的前一秒用手挡住了门。

这个可疑的房间和后台是相连的，房间内有一个巨大的鸟笼，笼子底下有四个滑轮，看来这是用来装运和 展示拍卖品的。鸟笼顶上垂下来两个手铐，底部也相应的安装了脚镣，是为了防止拍卖品逃跑的。

“Hey！”Rey掏出放在手拿包里的手机正要拍照取证，突然有人从身后喊住了她。她回头一看，在房间的角落里放着一排排笼子，大小仅供一个一米八的人站直，喊她的人正是被关在笼子里的一个黑人，“你能帮我吗？”

“我要怎么帮？”Rey跑到笼子边，发现是锁上的。

“钥匙在那边的墙上挂着。求求你帮帮我！”黑人男性指了指不远处墙上挂着的一串串钥匙。

“好的，你等一下。”说完，她把墙上所有的钥匙取了下来，试到第三把的时候，锁被顺利打开。

“谢谢你！”走出笼子的那人握紧了Rey的双手，“我叫芬恩，以后有缘再见！”说完便沿着后台下面的空隙跑了出去。

Rey看了看后面的几个笼子，意外的发现里面还或坐或躺着几个亚洲女性，她们身上满是伤痕，一看就是被胁迫的，每个人眼中都没了光彩，昭示着她们曾经历过的黑暗过往。Rey内心的正义感驱使她要把这些人也放出去，Poe的叮嘱仿佛被抛在了脑外。她只想拯救这些可怜的受害者。

当她拿着钥匙准备走过去时全然没有注意到身后出现的身影，“bang！”Rey当即被敲晕了过去。

不知过了多久，Rey迷迷糊糊的醒了过来，她觉得自己的后脑勺又沉又疼，想摸摸看有没有出血，却发现双手被铐住了，努力睁开双眼，看到周围环境的时候心里暗叫不好，自己居然被关在了那个大鸟笼里。Rey使劲晃动双手企图挣脱束缚，回应她的却是铁链缠绕发出的叮当声。

“别白费力气了。”一个五大三粗的男人走到她面前笑得特别淫荡，“你放跑了我的拍卖品真是不简单。”

“你想干嘛？”Rey对着他大吼，这样仿佛能减轻自己的恐惧。

“我想干吗？我还想问你想干吗呢。”大汉拿起桌边的一个小玻璃杯，粗暴的捏着Rey的嘴，把杯子里的不明液体直接灌了进去，怕她会吐出来，还用手掌捂住她的嘴，“我少了一个商品没法向外面的买家交代，只能勉为其难的拿你顶替了。你是自找的！”

离拍卖开始还剩10分钟，但是自从Rey进了那个可疑的房间后就再也没联络过Poe，Poe焦急地联系了她好几次都没有得到回应，Rey失踪了！Poe不敢贸然行动，情急之下他拿出手机用暗号给卧底发了信息，乞求那个人能帮助到他和Rey。

Kylo Ren一直藏在长袍口袋内的手机震动了一下，他的猜测果然变为了现实，刚刚进入后台的女孩出事了，她的搭档在向他求助。他完全可以置之不理，但是那个女孩的身影一直在脑海中回荡，也就犹豫了一分钟，他就站起身朝后台走去。Kylo Ren拿出自己的身份卡刷开了房间的门禁系统。映入眼帘的是大鸟笼里被铐着的那个女孩。负责看管拍卖品的男人见Kylo Ren走过来，立马献媚的跑过来：“Ren大人，有什么需要吩咐的吗？”

带着面具的Kylo Ren转头看了他一眼，下一秒直接出手扭断了他的脖子。

Kylo大步向鸟笼走去，当看清Rey的时候他不禁在心里暗骂Shit！此时Rey身上的礼服已经被退去，换上了性感的情趣内衣，黑色T字裤只勉强遮住了下腹部的三角区，细带直接从臀缝里延伸出来，蜜桃般的双臀一览无遗。上身更过分，都算不上是胸罩，遮住双乳的部分就是半透明的蕾丝材质，粉色的乳晕若隐若现，肩带似乎轻轻一扯就会断。原本盘在脑后的发髻也被散了下来，头发呈波浪状垂在肩膀上，而Rey的双眼也被一根黑色蕾丝布料遮住。白如凝脂的肌肤在黑色衣物的衬托下更显透明。那个看管者一定是把她当作拍品来装扮了。如果Rey就这样被推出去，一定会引起现场的疯狂。

Kylo Ren可不是性无能者，Rey这副模样已经让他大脑内的性激素疯狂分泌，下身也不听指挥的开始充血。他残存的理智告诉自己，不可以！Kylo吞咽了一下口水，打开鸟笼，走了进去，先走到Rey的身后把蒙住她双眼的布料解开。视野一下子变得敞亮，Rey不禁眯了眯眼。

“Poe？”她以为是自己的搭档找过来了，有种得救的感觉。

身后之人沉默不语，只有被变声器放大的粗重呼吸声。

“你是谁？”Rey突然警觉起来。

“你别动。”机器般的声音在耳边响起，紧接着看到的便是Kylo走到了她的面前。

Rey浑身颤栗，不知道眼前这个看起来可怕的男人会对自己做什么，当低头看到自己的打扮时她更是有种绝望感。

Kylo Ren几乎和Rey身体贴着身体，他抓着她被铐住的双手，拿出前面捡起来的钥匙准备帮Rey开锁。

Rey裸露的肌肤摩擦到Kylo的衣服布料时整个人不可抑制地兴奋了起来，温度一点点从下腹窜至全身。她满脸绯红地看着Kylo Ren，她很想离这个人远远的，但是身体却是渴望的，在Rey还没反应过来的时候，她的身体已经忍不住试图往他身上蹭。

“Oh Shit！！！！”Kylo Ren骂了一句脏话，他能感觉到Rey炙热的呼吸通过面具的呼气口喷到他的嘴唇上，带着她的香水味。看管者一定是给她喝了催情的试剂。当初建议给拍品喝这个的还是自己，因为这样不仅能让拍品变乖，还能让他们的性吸引力直线上升。现在自己栽在自己的套路里。Kylo本人当然清楚这个试剂的厉害，喝下的人必须要有一次高潮才能解脱。他在心里骂了自己一万遍！

正当Kylo后悔不已时，被铐住手脚的Rey已经开始舔舐起了Kylo的面具，她迷离的眼神藏着深深的渴望。

“你为什么要带着面具？这让人觉得害怕。”Rey想挣脱出来，却使不出力气。

Kylo叹了口气，脱下黑色长袍连着的兜帽，按了下面具上的开关，把它摘了下来。露出的是一张英俊的脸庞。

Rey曾经设想过面具下是怎样一张脸，但万万没想到是这样的，不仅英俊，而且还散发着浓浓的荷尔蒙，看着都能让人高潮。

Kylo Ren再次绕到Rey的身后，带着皮手套的双手抚摸上了她的双乳，有技巧的揉捏搓弄着，冰凉的触感让Rey的乳头几乎是瞬间涨大变硬起来，Kylo拍了拍她的腰，示意她下腰把自己的蜜穴露出来，T裤的带子只是刚好包住了她整个阴唇和蜜穴口，并且，那部分已经湿了。Kylo轻松的把带子拨到一边，蜜穴开始一张一合期待着他的临幸。他拉下了自己裤子的拉链，露出了勃起的阴茎，体液已经湿润了前端，Kylo对准蜜穴口摩擦了几下，然后轻松地把整根欲望送了进去，Rey发出了一声销魂地呻吟声，紧跟着开始随着身后男人抽插的节奏摇晃了起来。

在沙发上坐立不安的Poe在拍卖开始的时候收到了卧底的回信：“人在二号VIP休息室，速领。”他吁出了一口气，连忙离开拍卖现场赶到楼下的VIP休息室，打开门的时候就看到Rey身上多了件黑色长袍外套，整个人卧在长沙发上，睡得香甜。

两个人的第一次任务最后以失败告终。


	3. Chapter 3

在Poe把Rey往家的路上送的时候，车开到一半她就醒了，药剂遗留下来的不适感还存在，她捂着额头，呻吟了一声。

“你醒了？”Poe看了Rey一眼，确保她没有什么异样，“感觉怎么样？”

“还行，就是头有点晕。”Rey坐起身，甩了甩头，这才发现盖在身上的那件衣服有点眼熟，不是自己的，也是不是Poe的，而是犯罪组织主要成员Kylo Ren的。看到这件长袍就想到了自己和对方在后台做的荒唐事，Rey的耳根不知不觉都红了。

“到底发生什么事了？”前面是绿灯，Poe观望了一下左侧过马路的行人，开着转弯灯打方向盘。

“我能保持沉默吗？”

“不能，我要写进报告里。”NCA权限相比普通警局来的高，但是要写的报告也比普通警局要多。像Poe这样的资深探员最怕的其实就是写报告。

“emmm，我进那个房间放走了一个被关押的人，然后被他们负责安保的人击晕过去了。等我醒来就在你的车里了。”和犯罪组织成员做爱这种事还是，当作没发生过吧，“我家就在前面，靠边停就行了。”

Poe把车子稳稳的停在了路边，Rey抱着那件黑色长袍和他告了别。

“哦对了，我晚上也有个行动，明天不一定赶得回总部，你可以和Leia说一下，看她还有其他简单的案子派给你吗。”

“我知道了。再见。”Rey弯下腰朝驾驶室里的Poe挥了挥手，边摸钥匙边朝自己的家门口走去。

Rey的房子是她前几天刚租下来的，私人物品都还没全部收拾完毕就匆匆去NCA报道了。她打开房门后把高跟鞋扔在了玄关处，一路走到客厅把黑色长袍放在了沙发上，Rey觉得累了，想洗个澡躺在柔软的床上睡觉。

走进浴室，Rey把手臂翻转到背后，花了点力气把拉链拉下来，双手抖了抖，整件裙子掉下来了。她倾身够到了浴缸上方的龙头开关，拧了开来，热水从花洒喷头里喷涌而出，Rey被遂不及防的溅了一身水。

“oh my god！”她这才发现身上穿的是之前在拍卖会现场被临时换上的那套情趣内衣。

现在应该做的是把这该死的内衣给扔掉，但Rey像是迷了心窍，她穿着这身几乎什么都没遮住的内衣跨进了浴缸，站在了花洒之下。水压冲刷着Rey的双乳，她闭上眼想象着被Kylo Ren皮手套抚摸过的触感，这让她浑身兴奋到颤栗，她一只手轻轻揉搓着自己挺立的乳头，另一只手慢慢伸向自己的下身，按压着阴蒂…恍然间自己又回到了那个巨型鸟笼里，在那个男人身下承欢，他带给了自己从未有过的感觉，羞耻的、兴奋的、快乐的感觉……仿佛自己放开所有的束缚，在那个男人的臂弯下为所欲为。

当Rey把第三根手指塞进蜜穴抽插一阵后达到了高潮。还沉浸在高潮余韵下的她有点沮丧，因为Rey突然意识到了自己也许迷恋上了对方，严格的来说是对方的肉体，这让她自己都感到惊讶，她居然迷恋上了跨国犯罪组织成员，她一个为打击国家犯罪组织，降低犯罪率的公职人员居然迷恋上了不该迷恋的人。这让Rey很苦恼，可是又让她沉浸在了一种类似于偷情的禁忌快感中。这真是一场危险的爱。

Rey洗完澡后把那套情趣内衣随手扔进了脏衣篓里，鬼知道自己何时能再见到Kylo Ren，也许以后再也见不到了，也许时间能冲刷掉自己那些看来荒唐的想法。可Rey不曾想到第二次见面居然来的如此之快，让她颇感意外。

时间就在第二天，早上在Leia办公室接完案件后Rey出发去案发地查看线索，巧合的是案发地居然离自己家很近，她就寻思着查的差不多可以回家煮点午饭吃。当Rey路过某餐厅厨房后的巷子口时听到那里传来了打架的声音，本来这种事叫街面上的巡逻警察就能搞定，她出于好奇心多看了一眼，发现居然是群殴。说群殴也不合适，其实是一群人在打一个人，那个人身手很好，看起来就是练过的，但抵不住对方人多，总有几个人在他不注意的时候下暗拳，这让他吃了不少亏。生怕那人直接被打死，Rey决定出手相救。

“警察！你们在干什么？”Rey从枪套里掏出手枪对准了人群，大吼道。

听到她的声音，所有人都回头望向她，见Rey手中有枪，几个手持铁棍的人立马扔了棍子，疯狂向巷子深处逃去，一个转角就不见了踪影。

被打之人捂着自己的腹部，跌跌撞撞地朝巷子口走来，像是完全无视了举着枪的Rey。

Rey睁大了眼睛看着他，虽然他的容貌被头上流下的血污给遮住了，但是那双眼睛和那张嘴她永远也不会忘记，是Kylo Ren！！！

“站住！”Rey转身对着他的背影喊。

Kylo停住了自己的脚步，但并没有回头，只是用手擦了擦脸上的血污，像是生气般用力甩了两下。见Rey再没开口，他又准备离开。

“我说，站住！你没听见吗？”Rey有点生气了，似乎Kylo Ren完全没把自己当回事。难道上次见面对他来说毫无意义吗？难道他已经完全忘了她吗？

“请问有什么事吗？”Kylo回头望着Rey，脸上看不出任何表情，“或者说你要以什么罪名逮捕我？”

“你是跨国犯罪组织主要成员！”说完这句Rey就后悔地想找个地洞钻下去，这显得自己非常不专业。警察抓小偷都要抓现行，更何况是这种大人物。

“所以？”Kylo等着她接下去的话。这时他不禁感叹NCA最近应该真的很缺人，这个女孩一看就是刚从地方调任上来没有任何相关经验的新人，她比自己上次想象中的还要菜。

“所以你满头满脸血的样子出去会引起普通市民的恐慌，造成治安混乱。”Rey灵机一动，想出了这个点子，“我家离这儿不远，有急救箱，我帮你处理一下伤口。”

Kylo Ren听完笑了一下，脑子倒是挺灵活，她的搭档如果好好带她一定会成为了不起的探员。至于去她家这件事，记得自己的长袍还在她手里，可以顺路带回来，是个好主意。

他点了点头，算是同意Rey的提议。

Rey见状收起了枪，从裤子口袋里拿出了湿纸巾，先帮Kylo把脸上的血污给擦了一下，不一会儿，就恢复到了那张英俊的脸。Rey带着他走出了巷子，往自己家的方向走。

等把Kylo Ren安顿在客厅的沙发上后，Rey从柜子里找出了急救箱，做她这份工作的总免不了受点伤，所以箱子里备着的东西很是齐全。Rey跪坐他的身旁，仔细检查了Kylo的头部，居然没有伤痕，这简直太不可思议了。

“没有受伤啊，那血是从哪里来的？”Rey放下酒精棉和镊子，打量着眼前的男人。

“对方的。”Kylo对自己的身手还是很有信心，现在自己顶多有些淤青，大的伤痕肯定没有。

“那你的伤口呢？有觉得哪里疼吗？”Rey准备收起急救箱，总感觉自己被他耍了。

Kylo Ren站起身，Rey疑惑地抬头看他，不知道对方要做什么。Kylo先是把外套脱去，然后把V领短袖T恤从下往上撩了起来，脱掉后甩了下自己凌乱的头发。

“hey！hey！What are you doing now？”Rey被这一出弄的不知道是遮住自己的眼睛好还是遮住对方的身体好。

“伤口。”Kylo像座大山一样往她面前一站。

映入Rey眼帘的就是整齐的八块腹肌，随着呼吸频率上下浮动的真实的腹肌。腹肌边上腰两侧就是人鱼线，人鱼线滑入了裤子深处，裤子边缘露出来的少量体毛直接引发了她的遐想。

“咳嗯！”Kylo咳嗽了一声，把Rey拉回了现实。

“对不起，我走神了。”她把视线往上移，看到了更不得了的胸肌，真是，看哪儿都不行，这人就是个行走的荷尔蒙。但是Kylo身上多条条状淤青还是吸引到了她的注意力，应该是之前那几个群殴他的人用铁棍留下的印记，“淤青的话24小时之后热敷就行了，现在先不用做处理。”

Kylo似乎毫不在意她说的话，而是突然凑近Rey，在她颈边用力吸了吸鼻子，问：“你抽烟吗？”

“不抽。”Kylo奇怪的问题引起了Rey的警觉，难道他发现了什么自己没注意的细节？

“嗯。”他若有所思地皱了皱眉，“可我在你身上闻到了我熟悉的烟草味。” 

“也许是办公室里谁抽过烟了。”Rey更加慌神了。

“肯定不是。还夹杂着木质香，是我衣服上的香水味。在你身上居然留香那么久，是不是昨晚抱着我的衣服睡觉了？”Kylo越逼越近，几乎快把她按倒在沙发上了。

“没，没有！”她直接撒谎了。

“你喜欢我？”他居高临下的看着Rey，缩在沙发角落里的她看起来似乎很可怜。不会撒谎的样子一眼被看穿。

“闭…闭嘴！”

“可是你连看都不敢看我。”

“谁说的！”Rey瞪大了眼睛盯着Kylo Ren看，以此证明自己并没有撒谎。可是这一看直接撞进了他的眼神中，她从他的眼里看到一点点燃烧起来的欲望，她想回应他的欲望却不知道该怎么做，这让Rey有点不知所措。

“看来之前fo送你的第一份礼物你很喜欢。那套，嗯，内衣。”Kylo边说边若有似无的轻轻亲吻着她的脸颊，又像是故意的，就是不吻Rey紧咬的殷红双唇。

“并…没有……”Rey努力维持住自己的理智，在他炙热的气息喷洒在她鼻尖时，Rey明白了Kylo Ren之前说的烟草味是怎么回事，此刻她就闻到了他颈间飘来的烟草味，带着辛辣的感觉，和他这个人一样，具有侵略性和浓浓的雄性荷尔蒙气息。

“还说没有。”像是略带惩罚性质般的，他狠狠地吻上了Rey柔软的双唇，“角落里那个准备带去自助洗衣店的废衣篓，我看见了。”他伸手指了指那个方向，拆穿了Rey的谎言。

她没有辩解，而是费力的应付着Kylo如狂风暴雨般落下的吻，让人窒息又兴奋。是的，Kylo Ren的这个湿吻让她兴奋，她不由自主地靠近他，两人的身体紧紧地贴在一起，Rey甚至感受到了对方胯下的巨物已经勃起顶在她的小腹处，这让她的蜜穴里渐渐分泌出湿润的体液，身体在告诉自己的主人，她已经做好准备了。

Kylo开始褪去Rey上身的白色衬衫，在这种时候，纽扣总是显得那么碍眼，他一用力，衬衫上的缝线被崩断，地板上传来纽扣弹起又掉落的叮当声。

“衬衫坏了。”Rey轻轻的抱怨了一句。

“坏了可以再买。”Kylo不以为然地继续下去，他把Rey的衬衫脱到了手肘处，隔着薄薄的蕾丝胸罩舔舐着她的乳晕，甚至用牙齿咬扯着乳头，微微的疼痛感更加刺激着Rey的感官，惹得她忍不住发出了呻吟声。从小腹涌上来的快感让她把自己的胸挺了起来，往Kylo面前送。而已经被自己体液弄湿的内裤让Rey疯狂，她把自己的胯往Kylo支起小帐篷的敏感处顶了几下。

对Kylo Ren来说这简直是火上浇油，他抱紧Rey，宽大的手掌从Rey背后的裤子边滑入，摸索到了内裤边后，他的手指长驱直入，按进了Rey的蜜穴中。

仿佛等了一个世纪那么长的时间，Rey在那一刻感受到了一份满足，昨天的幻想突然成为了现实。

正当他们准备进一步亲密接触时，Rey的手机响了。

“别管它。”Kylo已经把自己的中指和食指一起插入了怀中女孩的甬道里，有规律的抽插着，时不时刮过和嫩肉相比略显粗糙的地方，伴随着甬道受到刺激的一次收缩，Rey的呻吟就会拔高两度。

“可能……可……啊～啊……可能是，嗯…任务…哈嗯…”Rey艰难的把完整的话说出口，然后不顾Kylo手上的动作，爬到沙发边上从茶几上拿起了自己的手机。这时她整个身体都是颤抖的。

电话是从总部办公室打过来的。

“Rey，你的搭档Poe昨天行动的时候出了严重车祸，他刚在医院做完手术，如果有什么需要汇报的，可以直接去他住的汉默史密斯医院找他。”

“我的搭档出车祸了。”Rey转身抓住Kylo不安分的手，说道。

Kylo停了下来，似乎是商量好的，他的手机也响了，是斯努克找他，他一定要在最快的时间内赶回去。

也许这是上帝的旨意吧，Kylo迅速穿好自己的衣服，拿起Rey之前放在另外一张单人沙发上的那件黑色长袍，匆匆道了别。

而Rey也急忙向医院赶去。

两个截然相反的方向，两个完全对立的阵营，两个也许不该相爱的人，却被同一件事指引着走上了缠绕他们一生的道路。


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo Ren匆匆赶到Snoke的书房，只有Phasma还在，她靠在书桌上，有手指来回敲击着光滑的木制桌面，见Kylo进来后，抬起手腕看了看时间：“Ren，你迟到了十一分钟。”

“Snoke找我有什么事？”Kylo Ren完全无视了Phasma的指责，仿佛自己迟到也是对的。

看来之前的会议已经结束，房间两边的单人沙发旁的茶几上还有一杯冒着热气的红茶，也许是无关紧要的小事，Kylo Ren决定离开书房做自己的事去。Phasma却叫住了他。

“你还记得Matt吗？”她绕到他身旁。

“Matt？那个前阵子看货时手脚不干净被我开除的那个？”Kylo不懂对方为何会提到那么个无足轻重的人。这个叫Matt的人在FO创立初期就在组织内了，主要负责毒品验货和倾销，也许是呆的时间久的觉得自己也是元老级别的人物了，开始手脚不干净，总是偷拿一些货，自己赚外快。漏洞大了自然会被Snoke发现，于是被开除失去FO的庇护也是必然会发生的事。

“对，就是他。”Phasma拿起那杯没有喝完的红茶放回原来托盘的位置等待下人来收拾，“他临走前把Snoke最重要的U盘顺走了。里面都是和我们合作的重要人物的相关信息，包括那些贪婪的执政者。”

“需要我派人去处理吗？”

“这就是今天叫你来想一起讨论的问题，可是你没来，Snoke就交给我了，我让手下的冲锋队去处理这个人。”Phasma用一种奇怪的眼神看着Kylo，“Ren，你最好小心点，随时会有人把你从这个位置上拉下来的。”

“谢谢关心。”Kylo Ren冷笑了一下，心想那个“人”不就是你吗？“我建议你多花点时间在你那个逃跑的奴隶身上吧，天知道他脑袋里有多少秘密。”

说完他头也不回的离开了书房，留下Phasma捏紧了自己的拳头，狠狠砸在了柜子上。

汉默史密斯医院的外科病房内，Poe刚进行完手术麻药刚过，他躺在略微有些硬的病床上睁着眼望着窗外的阳光，这种天气在伦敦是难得的，遇上这样的天Poe绝不会呆坐在办公室而是出门寻访好好享受，而此刻，他只能躺在这该死的病床上像个濒死的老人般看窗外，而且这种情况也许要持续一个月甚至更久，他内心祈祷希望这段时间内伦敦没有晴天。

“咚咚咚！”有人敲响了房门，随后出现在Poe眼前的是Rey，那个新人探员。似乎遇上她就没发生过什么好事，先是任务失败，接着是在追嫌犯的时候出了车祸，Oh god，她不会是我的克星吧？

“Poe，你现在觉得如何？”Rey待Kylo Ren离开后就立马赶往了医院。

“噢！我现在感觉好极了！”Poe他调侃自己道，“除了要长期静卧以外。”

“我给你带了点书，你可以用这个打发时间。”Rey在床头边的椅子上坐下，顺手把两本书放在了矮柜上。

“太谢谢你了。”Poe转头对Rey笑了笑，“对了，你能帮我查个案子吗？你看，我现在想动也动不了。”

“可以，你尽管说。”

“昨晚送你回家后我去对FO里负责毒品的一个叫Matt Johnson的人实施抓捕，抓捕过程中我遭遇了车祸被他逃了，你帮我追一下这个案子，看这个人现在是什么情况？”Poe说完把自己在NCA电脑系统中的用户名和密码交给了Rey，让她进行后续的追踪。

Poe交给她的这个任务并不难，在系统里都是能查到的，但是发生在Matt身上以及后来Rey调查的结果就显得有些蹊跷了。监控录像显示Matt在逃脱Poe的追踪后一路驶向利物浦，再经过一段隧道后那辆黑色的SUV却再没有出现过，当地交警给出的报告是车辆在隧道内发生冲撞，Matt当场死亡。事发隧道对驾驶技术要求并不高，据Poe之前的描述嫌犯当时神志清醒没有酒驾毒驾，不会无缘无故出车祸。Rey试图调出隧道内的监控，唯独事发路段的探头坏了，当天所有那一路段的视频都是一片黑白雪花。她留了个心眼看了之后几天得监控却又是好的，之前一天的录像也是正常的，偏偏事发那天出了故障，山脚野外隧道内的探头是如何在发现故障到报给维保人员到维修完毕只花了短短24个小时？

Rey询问了交通事故科的警察，那辆SUV现在在哪里？她想亲自看下车子，却被对方告知车辆已经被拉到废车场作报废处理了。事发仅仅三天，警察连相关调查报告都没录入系统，车辆就被报废？所有的痕迹仿佛在一夜之间呗一双无形的手给抹去，这让Rey赶到了害怕。

更让她感到恐惧的是，NCA派遣在FO得卧底告诉他的联络人，Snoke丢失了一份很重要的文件，文件被一个叫Matt Johnson的人窃走，组织已经派人去处理了，希望NCA能派人尽快找到他，并获取那份能彻底扳倒FO的重要证据。

要杀Matt的人是FO的人，为何警队内部的资料也会被抹去，是谁想掩盖什么？是谁在帮助FO？那些人是否已经渗透到NCA内了？Rey究竟该相信谁？

在这调查的三天时间内，Rey把自己逼入了一个怪圈，她始终在思考究竟谁是那个被fo收买了的人，然而答案永远都呼之欲出，Rey怀疑Poe就是那个人。Matt一离开fo就被他盯上极有可能是有人通知他，成功拿到那份资料以后，他再使用苦肉计让自己意外出车祸，似乎这样就能撇清他和这整件事的关系。逻辑上没错误，但是Rey思考再三还是决定和Poe正面交谈此事，来确认自己的推断。

老天爷仿佛听到了Poe的祷告，这几天天天都在下淅淅沥沥的小雨，这下可让躺在病床上的Poe如了意，他心满意足的看着拍打在窗户上的雨滴入了神，完全没注意到Rey的到来。

“Hey！”Rey进入病房后把门反锁上，她不希望有人打扰她将要和Poe进行的对话。

“Rey？你什么时候来的？”Poe被她打招呼的声音拉回了思绪，他按动了床边的升降按钮，病床前半部分自动升了起来，“Matt那个案子查的怎么样了？”

“查的差不多了，但是在告诉你结论之前你愿意和我好好讨论下这个案子吗？有些细节我还是不太清楚。”Rey把放在病房另一边的靠背椅子拖了过来，在床边坐下。

“没问题，你想知道什么？”Poe用手臂调整了自己的坐姿。

“关于追踪和逮捕Matt的细节能说说吗？还有你和Matt的关系。”Rey拿出笔记本和笔准备开始记录。

“我和他能有什么关系？他在帮fo走私毒品才两年就被我盯上了，一开始进展的很顺利，可每到要抓他的时候总会出岔子，这次当然也是。我的线人告诉了我他的藏身处，听说他被fo赶了出来。”Poe喝了口水，继续说，“那天我和行动小组准备破门的时候被他发现了，他从废弃公寓后边的逃生梯逃走，我跟着他，从跑步追赶到开车追逐。结果这小子在路上把他那辆SUV的后备箱打开了，里面塞的都是空塑料桶，我急刹打方向盘直接失控撞在隔离墩上了。”

“就这样？”Rey听到最后停下了笔记，难道这不是苦肉计？自己推理错了？

“It’s all，Rey.”Poe摊了摊手，指了指她的笔记，“不过你为什么要像审犯人那样和我对话？不相信我吗？追车过程交通探头应该可以查到的吧？”

“可我以为，你是被fo收买的那个人。”Rey合上笔记，把Matt已身亡的消息以及自己的那些推理都向Poe说明了，Poe听得眼睛越瞪越大，一脸的不可思议。

“如果我是你，我也会怀疑我自己。”Poe哭笑不得，“不过越容易得到的答案越是要小心证实，没有决定性的证据不可轻易下判断。大概只有探头能证明我的清白了。”

“可是你认为fo已经拿回自己想要的东西了吗？”Rey问出了心中最大的疑惑。

“我觉得可能没有。”Poe回答道，“你查完那些我们的卧底才回报说资料丢失的事，也许那个U盘当时Matt走的匆忙，并没有带在身上。”话还没说完Poe差点整个人跳起来，他拼命拍打Rey的肩膀示意她赶紧出发：“行动小组一定是把Matt藏身地的东西全带回总部了！那些东西也许刚整理完还没送进证物室，你快点回去找Luke！他是我做证物分析的朋友！东西应该暂时还在那里！”

Rey也意识到了情况的紧急，招呼都没来得及打，踢翻了椅子跑出了病房，以最快的速度冲上了自己的车，一路飙回了NCA总部。

碰巧Luke没出去，而那些证物也都在他的办公桌上，一开始Luke甚至不相信眼前这个年轻女孩儿是探员，以为是谁的恶作剧，最后和Poe通过电话后才把还没来得及用证物袋包装起来的U盘交给了Rey。并再三嘱咐不要拿证物做坏事，不然自己要遭殃，Rey一再的保证最后这个U盘也是交给最上级，不会出事的。Luke这才放心的放下了自己扒着办公室大门的手，让她离开。

Rey把U盘小心翼翼地放在了自己背包内侧的隐藏口袋里，走出总部大楼的时候发现已经挺晚了，她决定回家边吃晚饭边查看这份资料。 

Rey到家后先在厨房剪了个鸡蛋，然后拿出烘好的面包片加上午餐肉和生菜番茄，简单的做了个三明治。从冰箱里拿出了利乐包装的大瓶橙汁倒在了玻璃杯里，嘴里叼着三明治，一手拿杯子一手拿包上了二楼的卧室。

她咬了一口三明治后打开了自己的电脑，等开机完毕后从包里翻出了U盘插进了USB接口，当系统显示正在读取信息时，楼下传来了开门声。

Rey从包里掏出手枪，上了膛后以防万一拨打了999紧急报警电话。她打完电话持手枪往楼下走去，下到玄关处时正好看见一团黑色的影子从客厅窜了出来，这时她后悔自己上楼时关了一楼的灯，现在连开枪都不方便。她举起手枪却不知道是否瞄准了嫌犯，感觉那人早已不在原来的位置。突然，Rey闻到了一股若有似无的烟草味，紧接着自己手里的枪从背后被人伸手夺去扔向了远处，感觉到对方的靠近她几乎是本能的扯过对方的手臂想来个过肩摔，可她低估了那人的身高和体型，两个人明显差了一大截。Rey使出了瞬间最大的爆发力却始终没把那人背起摔出去，一声轻笑在耳边响起，那人和她僵持了一分钟后也没继续对抗，而是顺着Rey发力的方向从背后转到了她的身前，然后把她推到了并不远的门板上，并用自己强壮的身躯把Rey紧紧地抵在门背上。

对方湿热的呼吸洒在了她的颈脖处，他们靠的太近了，近到Rey感受到了对方变快的心跳和逐渐充血的下身。

“It’s me！”熟悉的浑厚低音，还有他身上那股特殊的香水味，不是Kylo Ren还能是谁？

“你为什么偷偷摸摸来我家？”Rey原本是气得涨红脸了，现在说是害羞也许更贴切，知道对方是Kylo之后她的身体可耻的起了各种化学反应。

“我来找你是想告诉你，你被fo内部盯上了，要小心。”Kylo Ren伸手把Rey凌乱的额发整理了一下，然后吻上了她的眼睛。

“不要你这么好心…唔…”Rey还没说完就被对方双唇和舌头一起封住了嘴。

在没有照明的房间里感官被无限放大，Kylo技巧娴熟的吻技几乎让Rey软了腿，而对方宽大的双手还不老实的揉捏着她紧紧隔着一件纯棉T恤的双乳。是的，Rey在家没有穿胸衣的习惯，到家偏偏换的是这件紧身T恤，当Kylo的手指轻轻扫过乳尖的时候，T恤上就被撑起来两个饱满圆润的小点。Rey由原本抗拒的手势改为双臂搂住他的脖子，垫着脚和Kylo Ren继续交换着这个湿吻。而Kylo则把一只手从她背后一路轻抚着伸进了她的牛仔裤里。Rey的蜜桃臀微微翘起，仿佛在邀请眼前的这个男人。

两个欲火焚身的人一边脱着衣服一边上楼，最后是Kylo用臂膀托着Rey的双臀把她放在了卧室的床上。

他们用实际行动说明了春宵一刻值千金这句话，这也是Rey第一次在正确的时间地点和Kylo Ren发生关系，嗯，完整地、深入地发生关系。

当第二天Rey从他赤裸的胸膛中醒来时第一个想到的问题居然是问他fo内部的事情，而Kylo并没有直接回答她，而是以自己要收咨询费为由把Rey翻了个身，扶着她的腰又来了一发。

Kylo Ren并不想暴露自己的身份，但是，不久的将来他却不得不拉着Rey与自己一起站在Snoke的面前。


	5. Chapter 5

当Kylo Ren接到Phasma的电话时他正在从Rey家往Snoke别墅的路上赶，对方的语气听起来带着些幸灾乐祸，感到不太妙的Kylo一脚踩满油门，加快了开车的速度。

他推开书房的大门，今天原本是各位负责人做周报的日子，但是房间内却只有Phasma和坐在书桌后的Snoke。

“我的爱徒，你最近是不是瞒了我一些事？”Snoke先开了口，他的脸上没有任何表情，你永远也猜不透他心里在想什么。

Kylo不明所以的望向Phasma，企图从她脸上读到一些信息，只见她冷哼了一声，露出了仿佛厌恶的眼神。Kylo Ren只好选择沉默，不论是错的事还是对的事，沉默总是最好的回答。

“看来你需要些提醒。”Snoke说完后伸手按了面前笔记本电脑的空格键，然后把屏幕转向Kylo。

电脑音量被调为了静音，就像是Snoke给他的最后一点尊严。因为此刻电脑里在播放的是昨晚他和Rey在床上做爱的画面。

“Ren，你什么时候开始兼职做色情视频男主了？”Phasma一顿嘲讽，她的食指指着画面中坐在Kylo身上上下起伏的Rey，“这个女人我已经调查过了，她是新晋的NCA探员，有这个视频说明上次丢失的U盘资料在她手上，而最有趣的莫不过是视频中居然出现了我们自己人。”

“你有什么想说的？”Snoke在给他一个解释的机会，如果无法说服他，今天自己的性命可能要交代出去了。

Kylo Ren大脑高速运转着想该如何化解这个危机，过了一会儿，他把电脑的屏幕合上，开口道：“如果当时我知道U盘在她手上，反而不会出现在视频里了，我没必要给自己找麻烦。”他首先否定了自己与资料的失踪有关系，“当时去处理Matt这件事的是Phasma，资料是怎么到警方这边的，你更应该问她。”

“你！”Phasma完全没想到对方会把枪头指向她，气得想冲上去拽Kylo的衣领。

“Enough！”Snoke出声阻止了她，示意Kylo Ren继续往下说。

“至于我怎么会和她上床，她有一次行动跑到我的地盘，我无意中救了她。觉得这个女孩是个可以利用的人，让她潜伏在NCA里为我们所用，我正在慢慢接近她。”

“可我们在NCA高层已经有人了，不需要一个新人掺和在里面。”Phasma反驳道。

“可有些事高层反而不方便动手不是吗？”Kylo走到单人沙发前坐下，开始玩转手腕上的表，“总得有个跑腿办事的人，她又是新人没有什么底子，谁都怀疑不到她头上。”

“啪啪啪。”Snoke不禁为他的计划拍手叫好，“这个人你继续培养，等完全变节以后带她来见我，我要亲自把关。但是，”他顿了顿，按了轮椅上的按钮从书桌后来到Kylo的面前，“放在第一位的永远是那张U盘，不管你用何种手段尽快拿回来。如果那个女孩不肯配合就直接处理掉。”

“是。”Kylo Ren微微低头回答道。

“Damn it！”Rey重重合上电脑屏幕，如果手边有鼠标肯定被她扔得远远的。Kylo Ren离开没多久她就起床洗漱，趁着吃早餐的空档，Rey决定打开U盘看一下里面的内容，让fo如此紧张的资料，说不好奇那是假的。但是如此重要的资料岂能轻易看到，显然这个U盘被加了三层复杂的密码，以Rey的能力压根打不开，她并非这方面的专家。

她拿起手边的电话拨通了Poe的号码。当Poe得知资料已经到Rey的手中首先是松了口气，然后建议她直接把U盘交给Leia局长，这样是最保险的。Rey不敢怠慢，乘坐计程车来到了总部，把U盘装在文件袋中密封好后敲响了局长办公室的门，然而里面并没有回应，路过的同事告诉她Leia办事去了，直接把文件放在办公桌上就行。

Rey只得小心翼翼地打开未锁上的房门，把文件袋端正地放在办公桌最中心的位置，最后看了眼，她对自己说，这一切暂时告一段落了。

Rey快步走回自己的座位，按下了电脑主机上的开关键，当NCA系统页面弹出来，她正准备敲入自己的密码时，一位亚裔女子走到她身边，敲了敲桌面：“Hey，Are you Rey？”

“Yes.”Rey抬头看了看她，“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

“我叫Rose，是Ben Solo的handler。”Rose指了指自己制服外套上的铭牌。

“Ben Solo？”Rey不明白她自我介绍时带上这个名字的意义。

“是的，他是我们派在fo的卧底之一。他在三小时之前联系我，说fo开始怀疑他，而你是那个能让他摆脱困境的人，你帮了他也就是帮了你自己。”

看着一头雾水的Rey，Rose尽可能把事情说的简单明了，Rey通过她的描述终于知道自己现在有多么危险，原来Kylo Ren昨晚对她说的那些话并不是吓她的。之前查Matt让Rey成为了Snoke想要杀掉的第一人选。作为卧底在fo的Ben Solo尽可能让事件往有利于NCA的方向发展，为了让一切看起来可信，他希望Rey能够假装被fo收买，但仍然留在NCA，成为双面间谍，一方面这样能保住她的命，另一方面能够找到藏在NCA里的那个高层。

为此，Rose已经把Rey的个人信息做了部分修改，为她捏造了一个身患重病急需用钱的母亲，实际上她是个孤儿。

“还有件事不方便转告你，Ben希望能亲自见见你。”说着，Rose把一个信封交给了她，“里面是见面的地点和时间。”

信封的封面上有Marriott集团的logo，下面印的是Westminster Bridge Road的地址，原来是位于伦敦眼旁边的市政厅万豪酒店。信封里就是该酒店的房卡，房卡上的便利贴上写着7:00pm的字样，看来这就是见面时间了。  
不过，为什么要选在高档酒店见面的原因是Rey万万想不通的。

晚上七点，正是下班高峰期，Rey逆流从Westminster地铁站走出来，身边擦肩而过的都是满脸疲态的上班族。出了站台后，目光所及之处就能看到市政厅万豪酒店，她以极快的步伐像那边走去，是的，Rey迟到了！她完全没想到挤上地铁浪费了不少时间，她尽可能的加快步行速度让这次迟到看起来不至于太难堪。当她走到酒店门口时，身上细细密密地出了一层薄汗。

Rey在电梯前站定，深吸了几口气，随着“叮”的一声提示音，电梯门在她面前打开。市政厅万豪酒店虽然开业已过百年，但2016年才重新装修过，更换的电梯非常新，上升时又快又稳。楼层数字在Rey的眼前快递跳过，她一边盯着液晶屏，一边在心里默念Ben Solo这个名字，Rey的内心有种说不出的紧张感，仿佛是篮球赛上平手时最后一个三分投篮。

当Rey还沉浸在Solo这个姓氏时，电梯门突然打开了，她抬头看了看，确定是自己要到的楼层后才走出电梯，踩在了酒店过道上铺的静音地毯。 

没走几步路就到了房卡上写的房间，刷了门禁后，Rey推开房门走了进去。和自己预料的几种见面场景不同的是，一进门套间的客厅里空无一人，只在沙发上放了一件黑色的西装外套，正对沙发的50寸高清电视里播放的是时下年轻人喜爱看的电视剧。走到沙发后面意外的发现茶几下的地毯上有一大摊深红色的污渍，呈可疑的放射状，出于探员的本能Rey在沙发背后蹲下身，取出了枪套中的手枪，把子弹上了膛。

突然，位于房间左侧的浴室门被打了开来，有个身形高大的男人穿着酒店提供的白色浴袍，一边用毛巾擦拭着自己的头发，一边走了出来。

Rey定睛一看，居然是Kylo Ren！他怎么会出现在这里？

“别动！举起手！”Rey的身体比大脑先一步做出了反应，她从沙发后站起来，把枪口对准了Kylo，“你怎么会在这里？”

Kylo Ren老老实实的把毛巾扔在了地上，乖乖举起了双手，但他并未对Rey的提问作出回答。

“你怎么不说话？”Rey略显慌张，她不安的看了看地毯上的“血渍”，看样子Ben Solo已经被First Order发现他的卧底身份了，并且在见面接头的房间里被杀害，“你是不是杀了Ben Solo？”见对方一声不吭，她大声喝道：“说！”

“如果我说是的你是不是会毫不犹豫的开枪？”Kylo一步步逼近Rey。

Rey点了点头，然后又摇了摇头：“不，只要你不抵抗我就不会开枪。”

“即使你爱我，你也不会放我一马？”说着，他已经走到了离Rey只有半米远的距离。

“是的！即使我爱你。”她说得很大声，似乎在发泄着自己即将崩溃的情绪，“该死的！你离我远点！”

“不行！我不能离你太远。”说着，Kylo Ren压低身型，以极快的速度从沙发上拿了什么后用自己的长腿把她扫倒在沙发上，然后自己左手撑住沙发椅背一个翻身把Rey压在了身下，并控制住了她握枪的右手。

“我警告你！赶紧放开我！”Rey这下是又急又气。想用力推开眼前像山一样雄壮的男人，然而警校上的格斗术在眼前这个状况下看起来是那么的可笑。

“No！”Kylo板着脸拒绝了她，然后把对方整个抱离沙发，牢牢扼制在自己的怀里，并从背后拉开了她穿着的连衣裙的拉链，这设计简直太棒了，脱起来轻而易举。

而此刻被迫把脸贴在Kylo Ren胸膛上的我们的Rey脸红得像苹果，不知道是羞得还是气得。

Kylo把连衣裙上半部分拉至Rey的胸口，然后把之前手上拿着的东西塞在了她的胸罩内。

“你这是在羞辱我吗？”她气得发抖。

“我建议你自己看下这是什么。”说完松开了对她的控制，“我不会反抗的，所以也请收起你的武器吧。”

Rey半信半疑的把枪放回别在腰带侧边的枪套里，从自己的胸罩里拔出了这本小册子，是有点眼熟的册子呢，封套上明明白白写了“探员证”几个大字。她赶紧翻开一看，名字一栏确实写了Ben Solo，而贴的照片上也正是Kylo Ren的脸。

“你就是………”Rey不可置信地问，见对方点了点头，又追问了一句，“那地毯上的血渍是怎么回事？”

“这哪里是血渍？警察小姐你有闻到血腥味吗？”说完Kylo走进浴室拿出了一件白衬衫，上面有和地毯上一样的污渍，“就是红酒印，前面room service过来的服务员是实习生，太紧张了把红酒打翻在我身上了，我这不是刚清洗完你就出现了。”

Rey原本紧绷的身体突然松懈了下来，也不顾自己被脱了一半的裙子，靠在沙发上长吁了一口气，总算不是最坏的结果。

“还没结束。”Kylo Ren突然没头没脑的来了那么一句。

“什么还没结……”Rey说的最后一个词被他吞进了自己的嘴里，她被Kylo深深地吻住了。

“你前面用枪指着我，没想到你如此不信任我。”在接吻的间隙他搜出Rey别在腰带旁的手铐，熟练的把对方双手举到头顶，然后用手铐铐住。

“不是…你…为什么…要拷…我？”她艰难的挤出一句完整的话，此刻Kylo的食指像是有魔力般从她的下巴一路滑下，在到达胸部时被胸罩挡住了去处，他一笑，宽大的手掌直接伸了进去，揉捻着Rey柔软的胸部，剪得干净的指甲轻轻刮过乳尖，引来身下女孩的阵阵颤抖。

心里想着反抗双手却被牢牢铐住，只能不自觉的扭动胯部。

Kylo Ren没有在双乳处流连太久，而是直接向下探去，撩起裙摆后，把头凑了上去，Rey的内裤在阴唇处描绘出水渍。他隔着她的内裤开始舔拭阴蒂，另一只手拨开Rey的内裤，就着湿滑的液体，伸进了渴望被填满的甬道。  
“嗯…唔…慢点…哦天呐！”Rey随着Kylo的动作有节奏的呻吟着，身体时不时地抖动着，向身下的男人展示她有多兴奋。

Rey的呻吟无疑点燃了Kylo Ren心中的那把火，他的下身坚挺地抵在沙发垫上，当他伸进第三根手指后，抽插时已经能听到和体液摩擦发出的水声。Kylo把整条内裤往一边扯，当露出完整的下体后，他再也忍不住了，把浴袍一脱，抱起Rey的双腿，扶着自己的欲望，对准蜜穴口慢慢推进。

Rey咬着下唇，发出了绵长的声音。接着，Kylo Ren就开始了强而有力的撞击。

深色的布艺沙发随着他俩的动作发出了“嘎吱嘎吱”的声响。

Kylo第一次射完后，又抱起Rey走进卧室，把她小心翼翼地放倒在大床上。两个人又开始了无止尽的缠绵，此刻，Rey再也不在意被拷着的双手了。


	6. Chapter 6

现在已经是晚上十一点半了，市政厅万豪的行政套房内，Kylo Ren和Rey躺在宽大柔软的大床上休息。

“Snoke的U盘在你这里吧？能拿回来吗？”Kylo伸出手拨弄了一下Rey有点凌乱的头发。

“他已经连U盘在我这里都知道了吗？”Rey转头惊讶的望着他，得到对方肯定的答复后摇了摇头，“来见你之前我已经交上去了，交给Leia局长了。”

“你最好回总部看看Leia收到U盘了吗？如果没有，你先拿回来我们想办法找人破译密码拷贝一份。如果她已经拿到了，我想办法在Snoke那里拖延点时间。”Kylo Ren刚说完Rey就掀开被子，从床上站了起来。

“居然是关乎我俩性命的事，我还是早点去确认下才能安心。”她从地上捡起之前被Kylo胡乱扯开丢弃的内衣穿上，然后亲吻了下他的脸颊，“等我电话。

半夜，伦敦的马路上已经没什么人了，连的士都很难打，Rey站了有二十分钟才叫到车。而赶到NCA总部，用自己的证件刷开大门时，面对的也是一张张昏昏欲睡的值班脸。

办公室尽头的局长室内依然灯火通明，显然这并不是一个好兆头，因为这说明Leia还没下班，而装有U盘的档案袋很有可能已经被她收走了。

Rey站在办公室门口深吸一口气后敲响了门。

“请进！”

听到Leia的应答，她打开了门。

“有什么事吗？”Leia抬起头望了Rey一眼。

“局长，我下班之前放在你桌上的那个档案袋你有收到吗？”Rey有些局促的搓了下手。

“档案袋？”Leia仔细想了一下晚上回到办公室后自己做过什么，可是印象里并没有什么档案袋。

看着对方越想越皱的眉头，Rey内心暗叫不好：“就是…牛皮纸质的这样大的档案袋。”说完她还用手比划了大小。

Leia把桌边上的文件翻了一遍，也没有发现档案袋的踪影：“我这边真没你说的东西，会不会是你记错了？”她摇了摇头，示意Rey再好好想想。

“肯定没记错！那里面是很重要的证物！因为我自己无法解密，Poe让我直接交给你。”没想到事情到如今完全超出了自己预计的范围，那么重要的东西遗失了，这个责任是任何一个人都负不起的。

“你先别急。”Leia站起身走到Rey的身边拍了拍她的肩膀，“到底东西被谁拿走了，我想，它能说明。”Leia指向办公室门口上方的探头。

“Thanks God！”Rey呼出一口气，她简直爱死决定在办公室装摄像头的那个人了！

Leia看着她的表情不禁笑了笑，刚想说什么放在电脑键盘边的手机突然响了起来，她拿起手机，接通了电话，快速又轻声地答复了几句后就挂断了电话。转身对Rey说：“现在你大可放心了，这样，副局长找我有事出去，他正在地下车库等我，我要先走了。你可以先去监控室调取录像，看看是谁拿走文件的。有任何进展都记得联系我。”不论是谁拿走了这份文件，他的动机一定不纯，Leia想亲自审问那个人。

Rey点了点头，离开了办公室。

从Rey放下文件到Leia回到办公室，中间整整有十个小时的时间，好在进来找局长的人并不多，大多看人不在直接就离开了，而拿了文件的那个人出现在Rey下班后的时间，也就是晚上七点之后。不是别人，正是副局长Lorca，他不仅拿走了档案袋还在Leia的办公桌下装了什么东西。Rey突然感到了危险，她急忙跑回局长办公室，Leia可能还要回来，门并没有锁。Rey冲到桌子前摸到了Lorca装的东西，她用力把那东西掰了下来，居然是个窃听器！他为何要窃听局长的办公室？所有的线索都指向唯一的一种可能，Lorca就是First Order在NCA的间谍！！！！

“不好！！！！！”Rey的心跳得从未如此快过，副局长在监听了自己和Leia的对话后就打电话找她出去，很显然他会对局长不利！Rey摸出手机拨打了Leia的电话号码，希望一切还来得及！

对方的手机响了很久都没有人接，就在Rey感到绝望的前一刻，电话接通了。

“局长！我知道那个拿走档案袋的人是谁了！他是……”

“就是我。”听筒内传来的并不是Leia的声音，而是一个中年男子的，这句话犹如一盆冷水浇在了Rey的头上，“你就是Rey吧，我听Snoke提起过你，拿到了U盘的那个女孩。emmm，似乎还和他的得力干将Kylo Ren纠缠在一起？”

“局长人呢？她不是和你在一起吗？我想和她通话。”Rey边说边走向电梯，平时很快就能升到办公这一层的不知为何今天看起来特别缓慢，她不耐烦的按了好几下下行按钮。

“她确实在我身边。只是现在不方便说话。”Lorca看着躺在地上抽搐的Leia面无表情地回答，“你是在往地下车库赶吗？赶紧过来吧，我们是时候见面了。”

当Rey找到正在抽烟的Lorca时整个人怔在了那里，倒在血珀里的Leia并没有闭眼。

“你为什么要杀了局长？”看到对方像什么都没发生过一样，Rey气得发抖，但是碍于自己现在的身份又不能杀了他，她跪倒在Leia的身旁，摸了摸颈动脉，已经没有了心跳。

“因为她现在是绊脚石了。”Lorca把烟蒂扔在地上用脚踩了踩，似乎杀死Leia和这个动作一样简单，“还有监控录像对吧？嘶…”他顿了顿，像在思考一个大难题，随后指了指Rey，“这是个简单的活儿，帮我把那份监控录像给删除了。”说完Locra蹲下身把手伸进了Leia中弹的伤口中掏了起来，随着他手指的动作，更多殷红的鲜血流了出来。

Rey拼尽全力不让自己做出冲动的举动来，咬紧牙关忍住眼泪，她担心自己的一举一动会造成更多牺牲。Locra掏出弹头后从上衣口袋里拿出了手帕，把子弹擦干净后包起来放回去。边放边喃喃着自己忘记带办案的手套出来了，弄脏了双手。

“行了！别一副要哭的样子！”他拍了拍Rey，起身准备离开，“你这样子怎么替Snoke做事啊？坚强点。”

“啊，对了，记得监控的事啊！交给你了！我要去交差了。”

确认Locra开车离开后Rey给Kylo Ren打了一通电话，当她对他说Leia被谋杀后，对面没有了声音，Rey呼唤了好长时间Kylo才给了回应，草草一句“我挂了。”就再也没有联系过Rey了。

一周后，Rey在Leia的葬礼上再次见到了Locra，作为杀人凶手，他假惺惺的样子看起来恶心极了，Rey甚至都不想和他打招呼，当然，Locra也无所谓。也是在那天，她才知道原来Luke是Leia的哥哥，也是Leia葬礼出现的唯一的亲人。

“We now commit her body to the ground  
Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust  
In the sure and certain hope of resurrection to eternal life.”牧师念完这最后一段祷告词后，Luke走上前，在地上抓了一把土撒进了坑里，撒在了妹妹的棺木上。湖蓝色的双眼亮得惊人，当他再抬起头时眼泪已经沿着满是皱纹的皮肤流了下来。

离教堂后墓地不远处的小山丘上站着两个男人，他们是Leia最亲近的两个人，却也是无法亲自出席葬礼的两个人。他们只能远远望着，和自己的爱人、自己的母亲做最后的道别。

Leia·Organa·Solo，一路走好。

Leia的离世给几乎所有认识她的人带来了沉痛的打击，在Rey眼中可能是最坚强的Poe都一蹶不振。他试图找出杀害Leia的凶手，可是最重要的办公室监控录像又像上次那样幽灵般消失了，而案发第一现场正好位于监控死角，Leia的伤口里的子弹也已经被提前取出。这一切就像是一双无形的双手挡住了Poe调查的方向。

而Lorca也顺理成章地坐上了局长的位子，他可以更加肆无忌惮得为Snoke办事了，坏人几乎胜利了。

可Rey和Kylo Ren不服输，他们计划把U盘偷出来，复制以后根据名单排除已被贿赂的官员，找出可以信任的人，或者给当局施加压力把资料直接投给境外媒体。方法有很多种，可如何把U盘偷出来却是最大的难题。因为基于上次丢失过一次，Snoke直接把U盘锁在了需要用自己指纹才能开锁的保险柜内。

但是他们似乎得到了上天的眷顾，Snoke将要前往意大利和自己的老友见面，时间不长，只有六天，哪怕只有一天，对Kylo Ren来说就是个天大的机会。

两个人计划好后，在Snoke出发前一天Rey和Kylo一起执行了真正意义上合作的任务。

那天，Rey穿了一件黑色蕾丝为主题的连衣裙，同时佩戴了黑色手套，每次负责人例行报告时Snoke总会让下人准备上好的红茶，Rey掐准了下人出现的时间，和对方打了个照面，假装无意间把其中一个下人装有Snoke茶杯的盘子打翻了，上好的陶瓷杯应声而碎。

“Oh My God！！！”被撞翻盘子的下人吓得往后退了几步，愣了好几秒才反应过来，她弯下身捡起盘子，并打算把陶瓷碎片收拾好。

“你这么鲁莽Snoke会生气的，他正等着喝他的红茶呢！”Rey边说边用力把那个下人拉了起来，像变戏法一样从背后拿出了一个透明的玻璃杯放在了托盘上，再抓住书房大门的把手往下一按，把下人一把推了进去。

一切都发生的太过突然，下人还没反应过来就站到了Snoke的面前，Snoke看了看她托盘上的玻璃杯，也许是心情不错，倒也没对她发火，而是挥了挥手示意她把杯子拿过来：“今天我就喝水吧。”

下人在胸口不停地画着十字，感谢上帝保佑。她对Snoke鞠躬后默默退出了书房，想再找那个鲁莽的女孩算账，可哪里还有女孩的身影？

过了一个小时后，所有人都离开，书房内只留下了茶壶和杯子，躲在暗处的Rey在最后一个人离开时挡住了大门，迅速进入并把Snoke使用过的玻璃杯小心翼翼地装入了证物袋。她回到住处后Kylo Ren早已等着她了，Kylo把杯子上Snoke的指纹复刻下来后做了个指模。

第二天他亲自把Snoke送上了私人飞机后赶回了别墅，Rey在这期间已经用Kylo交给他的装有病毒的U盘插进了负责监控的主机内，现在书房的监控摄像头已经是个瞎子了。Kylo顺利的用指模打开了保险柜，保险柜的上面那层放的就是U盘，下面那层里有一叠厚厚的纸质文件。他对下面的东西并不感兴趣，拿了U盘后就关上保险箱离开了。

当天晚上Kylo找到了相熟的黑客解密U盘。

“这个U盘一插入机器就会自动发送定位到指定邮箱，还能控制主机。”他把U盘交到了Maz手里，嘱咐道。

“别怀疑我的业务能力。这点都搞不定还做什么黑客？”Maz略微不屑地看了看眼前这个高大的男人，几乎是“抢”过U盘。

解密的过程漫长又枯燥，在最开始的一周内Maz甚至后悔接了这个活，Kylo Ren当初说的这将会是她职业生涯中最大的挑战，看来并没有骗她。

过了差不多快一个月，Maz像打了鸡血一样，即使黑眼圈快掉到下巴上，因为这个该死的U盘终于被她解开了！Maz激动的打电话给Kylo Ren，让他尽快来取货，她需要补觉！

Rey和Kylo很快就赶到了Maz的家。Maz把插着U盘的笔记本丢给了他们：“有什么需要的资料你发邮箱吧，都是些报表没多大。其他不许乱动！”说完抱着靠垫倒在沙发上开始呼呼大睡起来。

Kylo接过电脑点开那一个个文件夹，里面都是给伦敦政府要员的转账记录和金额。原来Snoke通过贿赂政府官员参加市政建设项目的招标，然后通过这些项目，把那些组织里的赚来的黑钱洗白的。

“等等！往回翻一页！”Rey突然叫住了Kylo，她在受贿名单中看到了一个有点眼熟的名字，“对！就是他！Tom Davis！”

“怎么了？”Kylo好奇得问，“你认识他？”

“他是Paul Davis的父亲！Poe曾经让我查过Paul，他有次醉驾撞了一辆小学校车，自己只是普通的骨折，而有些孩子伤得很重。他威胁坚持先救治孩子的医生让他在医院呆不下去。结果这个医生真的被辞退了。”说完后的Rey显得又些激动，“没想到他爸爸居然是卫生部的首席医官。”

“其他医生你怎么那么激动？”

“因为那个抱抱医生是Poe的男友！”Rey压低了声音对Kylo Ren说。

“你不必那么小心翼翼，在英国这是再正常不过的事。”Kylo把这些文件打包作为附件放在邮件内，他准备把这些发给MI5的部长。那串长长的名单内倒是没有MI5的管理层。

“我知道，但是我身边第一次有这样的朋友，不知道怎么处理才好。”Rey看Kylo完成了手上的工作，指了指电脑，“等这一切结束后，我们是不是能回NCA了？”

“是的。”Kylo放下电脑用手指抬起她的下巴，低下头轻轻吻住了Rey柔软的双唇，“等这一切结束了，我会给你一个惊喜。”

“惊喜？什么惊喜？”待Kylo松开Rey后，她激动地问。

“惊喜之所以叫惊喜就是不能告诉你！”他吻了吻眼前女孩的发丝，“到时候就知道了。”

和Maz告别后，Kylo Ren趁着夜色偷偷潜进Snoke的书房把U盘还了回去。


	7. Chapter 7

傍晚，Kylo Ren的家。

Rey饶有兴趣地参观了自己男友的卧室，干净整洁。她心里Kylo的房间应该是一团糟的，比如被子不叠，内裤和袜子四散在每一个角落，就像她那个前男友一样。但Kylo的房间和她想得完全相反，深色的被褥折叠整齐，被单也被扯得平整，不用想，本该出现在地上的袜子和内裤也一定整齐地放在床对面的衣柜里。

环顾四周，Rey终于发现哪里有不对劲了，卧室里没有任何照片，走出房间走到客厅里也没有家庭合照之类的东西。

“Kylo，你家怎么没有家庭合照之类的东西？”Rey对着在厨房里捣鼓牛排的男友问道。

噢！忘记说了，今天是Kylo Ren第一次带Rey到自己的家里来，而且他坚持自己下厨，“我煎得牛排不比米其林餐厅的cheif差。”这样信誓旦旦地保证道，Rey才放下撸起的袖管，半信半疑地把厨房交给他。

“……”Kylo Ren没有马上回答她，而是沉默了几秒，“现在不方便说，不过以后会让你知道的。”

“Okay……”Rey耸耸肩，表示接受这个答案。

Kylo刚把黄油融化，正准备把生牛排放进煎锅，放在料理台上的手机突然响了。他把牛排放回盘子里，关了火，把双手放在围裙上擦了擦，拿起手机看了眼是谁的电话后接了起来，“嗯。好的，他现在在哪里？嗯，追他的人呢？好，我马上就来。”

说完，他脱了围裙，一言不发地走到客厅拉着Rey就往门外走。

“哎，这是要去哪里？”Rey满脸疑问。

在Kylo回答她之前，她已经被塞进汽车的副驾驶座位上了。

“我的手下告诉我有个卧底被Phasma盯上了，对方的意思是直接做掉他，我要赶在Phasma找到他之前找到他。”Kylo Ren一脚油门踩下去，快速往电话里提到的那个伦敦远郊的地址赶去。

“他是谁？是你的同事吗？”能看出来他有点慌神。Rey实在猜不出到底是哪个同事能让他那么紧张。

“是我爸。”

“What？？？？？”Rey转头震惊地看着Kylo。

一小时后他们的车停在了树林入口处，后面的路要靠步行了，就在Rey和Kylo两人下车熄了火后，隐隐听到不远处有汽车引擎的声音由远及近传来。

“快！Phasma的人也来了。”Kylo把手枪上了膛后拉着Rey往树林的深处跑去。夜晚的树林黑得伸手不见五指，两人勉强靠着手机手电筒照出的微弱光芒前行，小跑了将近半小时密密麻麻地树木开始变得稀疏起来，渐渐地，背后的脚步声也变得清晰起来。Kylo加快了步伐，跑出了树林，面前是暗灰色的天空，让人分不清天和河之间的界限。潺潺流水的声音和不远处建议的木质码头提醒着人们前面就是泰晤士河。

Kylo朝天开了一枪，枪声不仅惊吓到了栖息在树林里的各种鸟，还引起了河边船屋里正在休息的Han Solo的警惕。他抓起台子上的背包，跑出屋子，准备驾驶停在码头的快艇离开。

Phasma的手下此刻也跑出了树林，见到Kylo Ren时明显顿了一下，而Kylo则对他们说：“让我来！”接着他跑向自己的父亲。那些人跟在他身后，像看笑话一样看着他，Phasma曾叮嘱过，Kylo Ren很可能是卧底，并且和Han认识，让他们小心点。

在一边的Rey彻底慌了，Kylo Ren，哦不对，是Ben Solo究竟要对他的父亲做什么？难道真的要杀了他吗？她拉了拉Kylo的衣角，对方只是摇了摇头，跑到手枪的射程范围内，扣动了扳机，在Rey的眼里甚至是毫不犹豫。  
中枪后的Han应声往河边的方向倒去，紧接着听到了一声重重地落水声，他消失在了夜幕里。

Phasma的手下到码头查看了一下，确定Han没有躲藏在柱子边上后才离开了。

“你为什么………？”Rey不可思议地望着Kylo Ren，她不懂他为何下得了手，那可是他的亲生父亲啊！

“早在之前我们就约定好了，要是谁被发现了，另一方要毫不犹豫地开枪。”Kylo吸了下鼻子，双手摁了摁鼻子，“如果我们以后遇到这种情况，Rey，请你也毫不犹豫的开枪。”他把她拥进怀里，轻轻地对着Rey说。

“不会的！我们会一起回到NCA的！”

“嗯！一起回去！”Kylo用力点了点头，“但是…”

“没有但是了。”Rey用右手捂住他的嘴，她拒绝这些话出现在自己的脑子里！

Kylo Ren整整一周没有出门，但他在Snoke面前掩盖地那么好，好到几乎要骗过对方了，直到最后Rey整理他的私人物品后在他家书桌抽屉里找到了夹层，里面是Kylo的卧底日志，里面夹着一张合照，但看到合照上分别是Kylo和Leia以及Han的时候，Rey之前假装的坚强彻底被瓦解，原来自己的爱人一直承受着巨大的痛苦，却从来没有对自己说过。

Rey在心里原本规划的生活是和Ben Solo一起回到NCA，也许那时坐在局长位置上的是曾经的搭档—Poe Dameron。现实是，他俩的生活轨迹确实按照她想的那样进行了，Ben Solo向Rey求婚了！

原定的婚礼当天，Rey一个人在教堂等了他一个上午，下午的时候她坐在教堂的长椅上，给Kylo打了好几个电话，打到自己的手机都快没电了，始终没人接。但她快要放弃，正准备扯下头纱的时候，Rey的手机响了，正是她的未婚夫打来的。但是电话那头的声音却是Phasma。

Rey拎着婚纱裙摆在路边叫了计程车。等赶到Snoke的别墅时，Kylo Ren已经被打得蜷缩在地上了，身上还穿着黑色燕尾服。原本梳得整齐的发丝也出了下来，听到高跟鞋声，他抬头眯着眼睛看了一下眼前的人，白色婚纱把Rey衬得那么圣洁，她是我的新娘啊。

“给，交给你了！”Phasma把手枪递给了Rey示意她杀了Kylo Ren。

“为什么？”她努力忍着眼泪，质问对方。

“我在保险箱里安装了针孔摄像机，他偷了我的资料，之前他发出去的邮件被我截获了。”Snoke又想笑又想哭，他万万没想到真如Phasma说的，Kylo Ren是个叛徒。

Phasma微笑着望着Rey，Snoke怀疑Rey和Kylo也是一伙的，现在正是拆穿对方伪装的好时机，如果她不开枪，Phasma就会开枪杀了躺在地上的这个男人然后杀了Rey。

Rey拿着枪的手不停地颤抖着，她下不了手，而Kylo曾经在她耳边说的那些话又在脑中回荡。

她艰难的拉开保险，闭上眼，没想到得到的却是Kylo Ren的吻。

“今天你穿婚纱的样子真美。”他忍痛挤出一个不太好看的笑容。“如果可以，我想看一辈子。”

说完Kylo拉起Rey握着的枪，把枪口移到自己的额头。

Rey几乎瞬间崩溃，她捂着嘴痛哭着，内心像是被千万把刀捅了进去，疼得几乎站不直。

像是用尽了浑身的力气，Rey按下了扳机。

她的头纱上是Kylo Ren额头上飞溅出来的鲜血。

她亲手结束了自己丈夫的生命，也结束了自己的爱情故事。


End file.
